MASH
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: "Want me to mash you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mentally wiggled his eyebrows, and smirked. Sakura turned bright red and covered her mouth with her hand. "Erm...Th-thats not what I meant." Slight NaruSaku *UPDATED*


_**Ah, its been like 2 weeks since the last time I published. I wrote some stories here and there but I didn't really like them. I was looking through this piece of paper that had 'story ideas' written on it and I found this idea. So yeah, that's how this came to be. I do not own naruto blah blah blah. Enjoy!**_

The three 16-year-old ninja's were on the old team 7 bridge- from old times sake. Sakura leaned her back on the railings and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the suns radiance.

"Neh, Sasuke...Why are you staring at Sakura's neck like that?" Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke, who was looking off into the distance somewhere.

"Is there a bug on me or something?"

"Hn. Dope. I wasn't staring at her." Sasuke said, completely ignoring Sakura.

"Tch. Whatever teme, I'm so bored you guys!" Naruto flung his arms in the air above his head, almost hitting Sakura in the face from said movements. Sakura closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Calm down Sakura, Calm down.' _

"Do you guys want to play a game?"

"Sure what game?" Naruto said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hn." Sakura sweat dropped from her teammates split personalities.

"It's called mash, I'll show you guys how to play." Sakura said chirpily. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote MASH at the top of the paper.

"Okay who wants to go first?"

"MEMEMEME!" Sakura punched Naruto, in an effort to try and call him down.

"Owch! Sakura-chan you're so mean!"

"Okay so heres how you play, there are different categories such as: honeymoon, car, wives, jobs, etc. You choose two that you want and I'll pick the other two for you. Once everything is filled out I'll draw a swirl and you'll tell me when to stop. Then I'll count the number of rings to the swirl, after that I'll go over each category that number of times and which ever one I land on, I'll cross it off. Then I'll just keep going until there's only one left."

"Uhhh... Alright!" Naruto gave Sakura a reassuring thumbs up. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay name two girls you want to marry, Naruto."

"That's easy! You and uh... Hinata-Chan I guess." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, now I pick two." Sakura tapped her pen against her lips, drawing Sasuke's attention to her mouth. "Ah! I got it! Temari and Ino!" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Okay number of kids?"

"One and two." Sakura scribbled the numbers down and wrote five, and ten beneath Naruto's choice of numbers.

"Jobs?"

"Hokage or working at my favorite Restraunt!" Naruto licked his lips and rubbed his tummy with his hand.

"Okay how about... working at the academy and Tsunade's assitant." Sakura rolled the words off her tongue slowly as she wrote them down. Naruto let his head drop and he mumbled something inaudibly.

"What kind of car-"

"Bugatti Veyron and Lamborghini!" Sakura gripped her pen tightly with irritation. Sasuke took note of this.

"Okay how about a Volvo and a Prius."

"Those cars suck!"

"Okay, I think we have enough, tell me when to stop."

.

.

.

.

"Stop!" Sakura counted 4 rings and began to cross a number of things off. Once she was done she cleared her throat and read off the list.

"Okay Naruto: you're married to... me" She grumbled and spoke again. "You live in an apartment, you're the Hokage, we have two kids, and you drive a Bugatti Veyron." Naruto thrusted his fist in to air.

"YES!" Naruto grabbed the paper from Sakura's hand and pulled her into a side-ways bear hug. He kissed her on top of her head, and ran off into the streets, screaming like an idiot. Sakura shuddered and shook her clothes off, as if she had contracted some sort of disease. Sasuke's eye twitched and turned his head to Naruto's direction. He narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to castrate Naruto later.

"Want me to mash you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mentally wiggled his eyebrows, and smirked. Sakura turned bright red and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Erm...Th-thats not what I meant." Sasuke walked to Sakura. With ever step Sasuke took, Sakura took one step back. Sasuke eyed Sakura from head to toe. Sakura could not step back any further, Sasuke had cornered his prey. He leaned to Sakura's ear and breathed huskily.

"Dont you dare marry that dope." Every hair on the back of Sakura's neck stood up. Sasuke was really scary at times.

"Uh..Sasuke...its just a g-game." Sakura wasn't sure how to react, I mean it isn't everyday that you're cornered by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke stepped backed and smirked. He was amazed at how strong of a hold he had on Sakura. She could turn into silly putty, just from being around him. Sakura turned bright red and frowned.

"Sasuke. What the fuck?' Sasuke's smirk only grew bigger. He shrugged, turned around, and walked off.

"So you're just going to leave?" Sakura shouted from a few feet away.

"Yup." Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right?"

"Aa." Sakura groaned and ran after him. She caught up to him and turned him around. She grabbed him by his collar and smacked his lips with hers. Sasuke's eyes widened from shock. Sakura pulled away and her eyes widened too.

"What did you just do?"

"uh...er... I d-dont kno-w." Sakura stuttered with embaressment.

"Heh, well. I guess I'll pick you up at 8? Then you can mash me all you want."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_**Tis really short. Its 7 freaking pages long in my note book. RAAAH. Well. What did you think :3?**_


End file.
